The End
The End is the main antagonist and final boss of Beneath. It is encountered near the red spiral in Fire and Blood after going through the portal at the end of the level. Description The End appears to be a sort of demon or shadow like character with magma like armor, wielding a glowing great sword. Its armor is likely made of stone and has lava coursing through it like veins. Its true appearance is simply a completely dark brawler which will be revealed in full once the player deactivates the towers. Reaching the End Step One: Door to the Underworld As the last Elder God in Beneath, the only way to reach the End is if the player has beaten the Necromancer, the Aberration and the Trickster. This is because the entrance to Fire and Blood is blocked off by a stone door with the Rune symbols of the Elder Gods carved into it. The symbols will glow if the player has defeated the Elder Gods that represent their respective symbols, but the door will otherwise remain locked if the player has not defeated all of the previous Elder Gods. If these requirements aren't met, then the player has to enter the Iron Maiden provided to them by two friendly Minions, which will end the player's run and send them back to the Facility. However, the Iron Maiden will be disabled if the player has beaten the previous Elder Gods. The door to Fire and Blood is located on a bridge area that can be reached by beating either the Necromancer or the Aberration (beating the Trickster only sends the player back to "Caves - II"). Step Two: Fire and Blood The way to beat Fire and Blood is to reach its exit just like any other level, which is a portal that will send the player to the End's abode. However, Fire and Blood still has it's twists and turns. The level itself is essentially built around multiple gauntlets against a variety of monsters: each island the player travels to will have random enemies (Shard Lords may be included) spawn on the island while the player is blocked from progressing further by the paths of rock sinking beneath the lava, requiring the player to kill all enemies present to progress. Furthermore, multiple Pursuers will periodically chase after the player all at once, but they can be killed by attacking them with Ancient Weaponry. Abilities and powers *'Sword Swing:' The End will simply swing it's sword at the player at close range. *'Kick:' The End may also try to kick the player at close range. *'Sword Slam:' The End will raise its sword and slam it into the ground, creating a series of small, bloody explosions that travel in a straight line towards the player's direction. *'Shockwave:' When approached, the End may kneel down and unleash a shockwave which will damage the player if they are within the shockwave's radius. The damage dealt to the player depends on how close they are to the End. *'Hell Rain:' The End will cause molten rocks to rain from the sky, which explode upon hitting the ground. The player will be preemptively warned where the rocks will land by several beams of light descending on the arena. *'Shard Lord Summon:' Two random Shard Lords will be summoned at once, and the player must deal with them in order to bring down the shield towers. The End will not attack the player while the Shard Lords are still alive, as he will sit down on his throne and wait. The Shard Lords spawn in this order: **The Pyro and the Centurion. **The Crawler and the Beast. **The Golem and the Deceiver. *'Forcefield:' While the Shard Lords are summoned, the shield towers in the arena will protect the End with a red forcefield, leaving him immune to all forms of damage. *'Raising the Dead:' Skeletons will continuously climb onto the arena from the lava to aid the End. They wield either Obsidian or Ancient weaponry and more or less act the same as zombies. Strategy *The End is immune to any attacks. Even powers such as Smite and Rampage will not even stun him. The way to make him vulnerable to damage is to avoid all of his attacks and wait for him to summon the Shard Lords to attack the player. The player will be forced to fight two Shard Lords per phase, and killing each pair will deactivate two of the six shield towers. Once the End's shield is shut down, you can attack him normally. *While avoiding the End's attacks, players should take out the numerous Skeletons crawling out of the lava to avoid being overwhelmed. *The biggest danger in the fight are the six Shard Lords themselves as not only will the player be forced to fight two of them at once, some of the Shard Lords, such as the Crawler, can deal devastating amounts of damage if the player does not keep their wits about them. *Lightning will strike every now and then during the fight, and will become more frequent each time two shield towers are deactivated. The End's true form will be briefly revealed whenever this happens and may leave him temporarily vulnerable to damage because of this. If a player has enough patience, they can quickly land a hit on the End whenever lightning strikes. Trivia *After beating the End, the player cannot go back to spend their shards, due to them having beaten the game. If a player aims for 100% completion, killing the Shard Lords then purposely dying and going back to the Facility, they will be able to spend the shards if they haven’t bought all the upgrades. Gallery 20191203215644 1.jpg|Towers 20191203214820 1.jpg 20191203215445 1.jpg|Weak form Category:Beneath Category:Bosses Category:Enemies